dib's victory, enter invader cro
by necro azuika
Summary: it has been one year since the last battle with zim and zim has ran back to irk, dib finally has some peace, or does he?
1. chapter one

***note: anything invader zim related is in fact jhonen vasquez's work, it is not mine and if it was mine then i'd probably beg jhonen vasquez to have it because i'd mess it up in some way shape or form beyond repair  
  
  
***author's note: if you are a dib fan i'm sorry but it's my story i'll write it how i want and if you're truely unhappy with this story, then go ahead and write your own story, watch two letters would probably kick sand in this story's face  
  
  
~and now the story begins...  
  
It is a rainy day as a weary Dib stares dreamily out the window and into the cloudy sky pondering how exactly did he win against Zim and cause him to be sent back to Irk. Yawns and taps on his desk while a shadow overlooms him, looks up   
at Miss Bitters who is now staring daggers at him. "how many times have i told you to pay attention, Dib?!?!" she hisses. "We have just begun studying Typhoid Mary, how would you like if i injected myself with typhoid?" A few kids wince,  
Dib gets out his notebook and starts jotting down notes furiousily muttering something like "i'll typhoid you" and sighs. Finally the bell rings and Dib jumps out of his seat putting on his backpack while sensing something, looks around and shrugs.  
As soon as he makes it outside he sees a girl in front of him and nearly falls back in surprise. The girl is wearing a black trenchcoat, a blue striped shirt, black pants and boots. She pushes back her blond bangs to the sides of her face and swishes  
her braid. She then blinks her sparkling blue eyes at him in confusement and takes off her oval glasses to clean them, puts them back on and helps Dib up while sorta giggling and in a dark old english accent speaks "Why hello!" she says breathlessily.  
"My name is Cro, What might your name be?" Dib gawks at her for a second then shakes his head. "My name is Dib, Dib Membrane" Cro smiles an odd lil half smile then holds out her hand for a handshake "It was a pleasure of meeting you, you seem to be a  
very nice person. Can we be friends?" The question nearly shocked Dib so badly he almost fell backward, regains balance and blinks still stunned. Was i hearing correctly? Dib thought Or is it that she's new here? She's probably new here so I can't turn   
down something like this! "Okay" Dib said still trying to regain his control. "Great! It's nice to get a friend on the first day of school!" She smiles a 7 year old like smile and tries opening the door. Fails and sighs. "they just don't make doors like they used to"  
Dib chuckles then realizes something. "Uhhh Cro? School's already ended and it's locked" "Oh shoot!" she says bitterly. "I missed the first daty of earth school how could I?" Dib pauses. Did she just say earth school? I was hearing things right? Dib thought   
and sighs while staring intently at her No way! He thought, She's too innocent to be an Irken, i'm letting paranoia get to me "It's okay Cro" Dib said assuring. "There's always tomorrow, and then I can show you around so you won't get lost" Cro looks up with   
another happy seven year old grin and hugs Dib "Thank you! I've only known you for a few minutes and you're being so kind!" She then lets go and dusts herself off while marching down to her house very happy. Dib looks at her marching and then blushes slightly then   
walks off to his house. 


	2. chapter two

~chapter two: the day at school meet doc  
  
  
It is a breezey autumn morning as Dib is munching on his cereal while Gaz is playing her Gameslave,  
"So who was your lil girlfriend yesterday Dib? Or is she just another girl trying to strangle you   
again?" "She's not that mean and she is not my girlfriend. Her name is Cro and she's new here" Dib  
replies while thinking. "Whatever, next thing i know you'll be claiming she's an alien like that Zim  
kid that moved away" "He was an alien! and he went back to Irk!" Dib protests "And Elvis got flushed   
down the toliet into the planet Geronimoe" Gaz sacastically replies "Well i'm leaving for school Gaz,  
Maybe you'll meet her for sure" "Like i'd want to" Gaz again replies being sarcastic while Dib heads out the door  
off to school. Dib finally gets there with time to spare and looks for Cro, spots her and shouts "Hey Cro!"  
Cro blinks at him confused then smiles like a seven year old and waves her hands around "Hey Dib! Commere!  
This guy I want you to meet!" Dib walks over and sees her next to Torque "Uhhhh, Cro you shouldn't be hanging around him"  
Dib says catiousily "Oh nonsense Dib! He's a nice fellow! He says he was gonna give me a knuckle sandwich   
if I didn't give him my lunch money! I get two lunches!" "Uhh... Cro? Do you know what a knuckle sandwich is?"  
"No?" Cro says blinking confused "Uhhh you better come with me Cro" Dib grabs her arm and pulls her away but it's too late.  
Torque aready has her by the collar and gets ready to swing. "Here's your knuckle sandwich! You asked for it!"  
he punches but his fist is stopped in midair. "What the-?!?!" His fist gets pulled back and a   
guy walks up to him with torn jeans, a filler bunny t-shirt and spiky black hair, looks up with his black eyes at Torque  
as silts "Put her down" Torque without really knowing what he's doing gently puts Cro down and pats her on her head Cro blinks  
and happily yells "Hiya Doc! I thought you weren't coming to school!" "I lied" Doc says with an impatient dark loud whispery voice.  
"Well that's not good Doc! Lying's bad" Cro frowns and turns to Dib "does a knuckle sandwich have Mayonaise? I like Mayonaise!"  
Dib just raises an eyebrow then looks at Doc in surprise "How did you do that?" "Do what? oh, that, I intimidate people,  
My name is Doc. I assume you're the great Dib Cro has been talking about? "well i am Dib but surely i'm not that great" "Whatever,"  
Doc replies not interested, the bell rings and they walk in. Cro follows Dib and Dib looks at her confused "You have Miss Bitters too?"  
"Miss... Bitters..?" Cro blinks "What's a Miss... Bitters?" "She's my teacher, Do you have her?" "I think so" Cro replies questionably  
Cro walks in and sits next to Dib while tapping her foot anxiousily. Miss Bitters looks toward Cro and clears her throat "So, the new  
student finally comes in! Let's acknowlage her presence and forget she wasn't here yesterday!" She glares murderousily and looks over at Doc  
who has taken a seat next to Cro "And who might you be?" "I'm a foreign exchange student, my name is Doc" Miss Bitters raises an eyebrow and Doc   
puts his feet on the desk "Any problems Miss?" Miss Bitters snaps "Don't call me Miss! And sit up straight!" Cro giggles and raises her hand  
"Yes Cro?" Miss bitters says with only a little bit of patience left. "Can I call you Miss Bitty?" "Certainly Not!" Miss bitters's eye twitches  
Cro laughs "Twitchy! Twitchy Miss Bitty!" Dib tries shushing her but Doc laughs with the whole class laughing "THAT'S IT! Cro! Doc! Dib! OUT IN THE HALL!"  
Dib whines "What did i do?" "You were encouraging her now get out!" Cro, Doc and Dib walk out into the Hall While Dib's muttering. Doc looks satisfied and   
starts whispering to Cro "The sooner we blow this place up the sooner we get back to irk Cro, what's your plan?" "I don't have one, I like earth"   
"WHAT?!?! No way! We gotta blow it up!" "but i like it here, nice people like Dib are here" Cro sighs happily "Oh jeese" Doc looks disgusted "Don't tell me   
you fell for that Dib-worm, how repulsive" Cro sorta blushes "He's nice to me, I like him" Doc looks over at Dib who is trying to listen, gets a malicious  
grin and kisses Cro on the cheek and slings his arm on her shoulders "what?" Cro blinks confused and rubs her cheek then blinks "What is that?" Dib glares  
and grabs Cro by the arm, pulling her away from Doc "Cro he just kissed you, are you together?" Cro blinks confused "No, he's being wierd he's always being wierd" Dib sighs "Okay then  
Cro" Cro jumps up and down excited "so does a knuckle sandwich taste good? Please tell me! I'm dying to know" Dib shakes his head and walks off to the lunchroom  
where the lunchbell is ringing with Cro following behind him still asking. 


	3. chapter three

~chapter three, red irken  
  
  
***author's note: yes some of this is a joke to the resident evil moive and full copyrights goes tothose who created the moive and the games  
and invader chaos is my friend's rp character, she'll be guest starring guess you can say  
  
Dib, Cro, and Doc arrive into the cafeteria where everyone is eating lunch and Dib plops down next to Gaz who just grunts "Uhhh Gaz? Would you like to meet Cro and Doc?"  
Dib asks furrowing his eyebrows "No, take your stupid freaky friends away from me, i'm trying to play my game" Dib glares and mutters "I can't believe how selfish people can be"  
Doc plops his feet up at the table and looks at the game "Vampire Piggies eh? I defeated that game ages ago" Gaz looks at Doc like he's insane "It just came out" Doc smiles  
a wicked smile then whispers "Not where I came from, I even know the ending by heart" Gaz looks up at him and sighs in a way that shocks Dib then goes back to playing her game  
while Doc just looks content "where are you from Doc?" Doc thinks for a bit then replies mischieviousily "Japan" Cro giggles "No silly Doc we don't come from there we come from-"  
Doc covers her mouth "Yes we do, we come from Shikoku Japan" Dib nods "Makes sense" Doc whispers in Cro's ear "We got to be incognito, no saying where we really come from, do you  
still have your communicator watch?" "Yes..?" Cro says questionably Doc blinks blankly "Call Invader Chaos then" Cro blinks in surprise "Why?" "So we can act like Earthlings"  
"Oh" Cro says thoughtful then is about ready to call her up Doc shouts "Stop! You need to make sure no one's looking!" He looks around for a way to distract everyone else then  
throws a piece of food at Torque then shouts "FOOD FIGHT!" Doc ducks then grabs Cro heading out the Cafeteria and into a closet "Now call her.." He says quietly Cro blinks "Okay!"   
She dials up the number and a red hologram pops out showing up on the ground, it turns to be a female irken "You're all going to die down here" she says in a child's voice then laughs  
and speaks in a low women's voice "Just kidding, What do you need Invader Cro?" "i would like a sandwich and some fries an-" Doc covers her mouth "What she means to say is she would   
like to know how to be more earthlike... because she keeps on blowing our cover, good thing these human stink beasts are too stupid to realize it" Invader chaos nods "I understand,  
you know you're lucky to have a friend that has been studying the Earth for a long while, there's really not much except blend in and don't blow your covers! we can't afford to loose   
_another_ Invader!" "I understand" Doc nods then shuts off the watch "Come on Cro, and try to blend in" "Okay!" Cro smiles and walks back into the Cafeteria long after the food fight  
leaves to go to Miss Bitters's class, the bell rings long after the boring hours in Miss Bitters's class hearing her bicker and critisize as Dib is putting on his backpack Cro looks   
around confused "Ummm anything wrong Cro?" Dib asks concerned Cro wails "I can't find my backpack!" Doc looks at her blankly then replies "It's on your back" Cro stops crying  
"Oh yeah, i forgot" Doc scoffs "Do i have to walk you home too? To make sure you make it?" Cro starts crying again Dib scowls at Doc then reassures Cro "It's okay, I know how it feels  
to be insulted but just don't care" Cro sniffs "I'm not crying about that" "Why are you crying" Dib asks "I lost Bob!!!!" Dib raises an eyebrow "Who's Bob?" "My pet paperclip! and i   
found it!" Cro nuzzles a paperclip while Doc gets a disgusted look on his face Gaz yawns "Well i'm leaving this place i'm tired of this freak show" she walks out the door "No wait Gaz!"  
Dib runs to the door but it shuts in front of his face, gets it open and Gaz is already gone "Shoot! Now i have to walk alone, Doc?" Doc has gone after Gaz to walk with her Cro frowns  
"Now i have to walk home alone too! Come on Bob" "Wait! Cro? Maybe we don't have to go alone, I mean we could walk home together, i dunno about you but I could sure use help on the homework"  
Cro blinks "Ummm i guess but no not tonight, unless you want to go to my house to study?" oh wow! i'm acting normal already! Cro thinks and without Doc's help to boot! Dib blinks and nods  
"Sure, um where's your house?" Cro blinks and thinks for a bit "Well it's gray and wierd looking with a purple roof, lots of those dwaf guys i think they're called lawn gnomes and a flag that  
says 'I Earth!'" Cro smiles thinking more about it Dib freezes Zim's house he thought, Why is she living in Zim's house? nah it's a coincidence shakes his head Cro looks at him concerned  
"Anything wrong?" Dib looks at her "Huh? Oh no, nothing's wrong, let's get going" Dib walks out while Cro follows 


End file.
